I Fell In Love With my History Teacher
by ice-age-freak-101
Summary: Things for Karen haven't been going so well at Sweet Amoris. They keep going from bad to worse, but when a new History teacher starts at Sweet Amoris, can things change for Karen and can love blossom for these two love birds, or will the principle do whatever she can to keep a Teacher and a Student from dating and falling in love.
1. Chapter 1: Meet Karen

Candy's Point of view:

It was early in the morning as I hurried around my apartment and made myself look respectfully for the

day ahead.

"OK Look, everything's gonna be fine, yeah, today will be different" I said to myself "Even though I've you know, said that about one million times this week, I mean it, Today will go better then all the other days put together" I added as I grabbed my school bag along with my home work and Headed outside.

Oh Right! Sorry about that. Hey my names Karen, Karen Sherman, and your probably wondering what I was babbling on about just then Right? Well you see here's the thing, about 4 days ago, I started at a high school called Sweet amrois, and you can sway it didn't go as well as I hoped it would go.

First off I had to do all of this damn paperwork for this Nathaniel guy and don't get me wrong he is pretty smoking hot, but c'mon cut me some slack, it was my first day, and to top that off they made me pay the whole sum of the school at once. Sheesh! Money Hogs.

Then I bumped into this wise guy by the name of Castiel, who seemed pretty much a rebel and a pain in the ass. I was Right. I am more of a mature and well matured person (Like Nathaniel) So no wonder I found Castiel very annoying and just so rude, but that isn't the half of it. The biggest problem is some popular girl named Amber and her clan. They are so rude, even ruder than Castiel, if that's possible, and all they do is make fun of me and treat people who they think are lower then them like dirt. What i wouldn't do to punch that bimbo in the nose, but unfortunately I found out the hard way that Nathaniel is actually Amber's brother. He wasn't happy with the words I used, even though he's seen her act like that before. Man! If only good looks ran in their family eh!

Everything else was pretty OK, except for that on my third day at Sweet Amoris (Yesterday) I had to help the principle find her stupid Dog (A Pembroke Welsh corgi, to be exact) and that definitely wasn't a treat. This must be why I'm a cat person, but the good thing was that Castiel, still being the annoying fruit cake that he is, gave me some dog treats that would lure the dog. Which of course they worked. Thank you Castiel.

It had been about an hour as I walked up to the school. I looked past the school and saw this beautiful beach. "Man I hope I have time to visit there soon" I said as I look started to walk up to the main entrance of the school, and of course not watching where I was going, I bumped into Iris.

"Man, sorry Iris, I didn't see you there" I said as i help back up onto her feet. She picked all her fallen books and homework and looked back to me. "That's Ok Karen, no harm done" She said as she looked over to the direction where I was looking. "It's really beautiful isn't it, the beach" She said as she admired it along with me. "Yeah, do you know we have any field trips to the beach" I said to her, as she made a puzzling face and scratched at her chin. "Not that I know of" She answered. "But, summer is soon approaching so maybe you could visit on your holidays" She added. I looked at her and smiled sweetly and chuckled a bit. "Yeah, I guess your right" I said, but then we heard student chartering loud amongst themselves and of course Nathaniel telling everyone to clam done, Good ole Nathaniel.

I looked at Iris surprised. "What the heck is going in there" I exclaimed fairly loudly and hysterically. Iris Laughed at my response. "I think it is because, we have a new history teacher coming today" Iris said excitedly. I guess she like's history or she doesn't get around much. "Really a new teach interesting" I said looking inside at the big crowd, that just kept getting bigger and louder. "Yeah and I'm guessing the principle is going to pick someone to show him around" She said looking at me. "Well I hope she doesn't pick me as the tour guide, I'm not ready for more Drama" I said added more emphasis of course on the word DRAMA! Iris laughed and put her arm on my shoulder. "Well, who knows, but you never know, since your new and hes new, she might pick you" She said as she opened the door to the school. "Don't get your hopes up girlfriend" Iris added as she headed into the school and to her desired class, and left a start studded me outside.

DAMN! I hate when Iris is right.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Mr Farazie

I opened the door to the school, and tried my best to make it through, what you could call this Concrete jungle, but it was literally impossible. Man! There were students everywhere. Taking up the hallways and yelling like wild caged animals. To be honest I was surprised there weren't any Students standing on top of the lockers like deranged monkeys, but c'mon what person would do that.

I was woken for my thoughts when I bumped into someones side and nearly fall, but was able to save me the humiliation and stop myself from falling over. "Hey, what it" I yelled at the person, who just laughed and walked away. Whatever. I knew that people would hear me yell, but i didn't count on "HIM" hearing me. Nor did i want him to hear. Damn! Me and my big mouth. I looked over to the student council room door and saw Nathaniel waving me over. "Great, looks like Iris was right" I mumbled to myself as I slumped over to where Nathaniel was standing.

He watched me, as he lightly chuckled and greeted me. "Good morning Karen, how are you" He said to me smiling. "Yeah, I'm good" I said to him, as I quickly scanned the student council room and saw the principle sitting there, she looked up and smiled at me. My eyes almost bulged out of my head when I saw what she was reading. My school profile, and she was showing it to a complete stranger. Well I didn't know him. "Great, looks like this days just gonna get even worse" I said angrily to myself. Why me.

Nathaniel lightly coughed to get my attention again. "You alright Karen, you seem distant" He said acting worried as he put his hand on my head to check for a fever I guess. "No, don't worry, I'm fine" I said smiling up to him. "I'm just wondering what the principle is doing showing some man my profile" I added looking on into the room confused. "Oh Right! I was going to get to that" He said laughing. "The principle would like you to show the new history teacher around" Nathaniel said.

I looked up at him with an annoyed face. "That's what I was afraid of" I said sounding very upset about the whole situation. Nathaniel's smiling quickly turned to a frown. "Oh C'mon Karen, I'm sure it will be fine" Nathaniel Said putting his arm on my shoulder. "And besides, would it be nice to show how much you care about the school and the teachers" Nathaniel added. Man! That sounds so corny. I could care less, but of course I wasn't going to say that to Nathaniel.

"Fine!, I'll do it" I said.

Nathaniel looked at me, smiling from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat From Alice in Wonderland. "Good" He said patting the top of me head. Hey! Do i look like a cat or something. "Now, the principle still has to go over some important things with the new teacher, so she says that, you can meet him later on in the courtyard, understood?" Nathaniel added. "Yeah Gotcha" I said giving Nathaniel a Thumbs up. So cliche. "Alright, see you around" Nathaniel said going to his first class of the day. I didn't say bye, I just waved back at him and quickly hurried to my first period class. I hope This teacher is a nice guy.

It was lunch when the speaker told me to go to the Courtyard to meet with the new teacher. Here goes nothing. As I made my way to the courtyard, I was yet again stopped by Amber and her clan, and like they did every other time, steeled my lunch and leftover money for after school. Damn! Bimbo's, Can't they do anything better then steal people's food and money. I let that predicament slip through my mind as I Made it to the Courtyard. I didn't see anybody until I looked over at the tree in the courtyard. I nearly fell over and my jaw dropped when I saw Him. The most beautifulest man I had ever seen in my short life. He wore a Blue sweater, and underneath was a white dress shirt. He wore normal blue jeans and he had on a pair small round glasses. Particular professor glasses if you ask me. I'm not a big fan of men with glasses, but he makes it look so sexy. I chuckled to myself, if you ask me he looks somewhat like musician John Lennon, expect I don't know what Lennon, would be like as a teacher. I laughed thinking about it, until he noticed my laughter and walked over. OMG! Here he comes, I squealed to myself, why was I ever doubting about doing this I said, also coming closer to him. "Hello, you must be Karen" He said smiling at me. I blushed red like a tomato. "Yes, and you must be the new teacher I'm going to be showing the new school too" I said trying to smile and not sigh like a girly schoolgirl. "Yes, I'm your new history teacher Mr. Farazie, its a pleasure to meet you" He said sticking his hand out. Of course I shook his hand, even though my palms were a bit wet and clammy. Damn! My girly hormones. "It's nice to meet you to Mr. Farazie" I said. He laughed at my kindness. "Now, since lunch is almost about over, and I don't want to miss my classes, why don't we start the tour right away" I said to him trying to keep my cool. "Yes, I don't want to keep you from your studies" He said looking at me with a admiring look, I guess he admires how much I'm dedicated to my education. Now I'm sure I was going to faint. "Alright, follow me Mr. Farazie" I said smiling as I took his hand into mine and leaded him to out first destination. The Gymnasium.

It was later in the day when it was time to go home, after history class, Mr. Farazie came over and thanked me for showing him earlier in the day and he also said how fond he was of me. I was pretty sure he didn't mean that in a romantic way, but when i heard him say that, my heart leaped right out of my stomach.

I showed him the gymnasium, where he got to meet my friend Trajan, the basketball player, who thanked me for buying him that water bottle after his practice, and after helped find all the missing balls. We then went to the first class room, and then the student council room, where Nathaniel introduced himself to Mr. Farazie. They seemed to get along well too. Doesn't surprise me. Then lastly I showed him the second Room, where he was going to be teaching. I was going to show him the back of the school until the bell rang. He told me it was OK, and I left to my other class. Whoa! I think I may of just found the love of my life. If only he wasn't a teacher. I sighed dreamily.

Mr. Farazies point of view.

I sat there at my new desk thinking about everything that happened today, got settled into my new class, which I love, even though I'm not a big fan of Castiel, he seems a bit rude, and then there was "HER" the girl who showed me around today. I mean I know she's a student, but she just so amazing. She Is dedicated to her education, she is very nice and funny and not to mention very beautiful. I smiled, but it faded. If only she wasn't a student. I sighed with worry and love.


End file.
